


Stealing Kisses Around Dome Town

by Crack_Pair_King



Series: Stealing Kisses [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Pair_King/pseuds/Crack_Pair_King
Summary: Plans.  Plans were both the bane and basis of Makoto Niijima's existence.  Plans were how she coped with chaos and how she chained her anxieties.  Plans were how she'd let her choices be stripped away.  How she kept up with a sister who became a lawyer before graduating high school.  How she had been scoured, layer by layer, until only Queen had remained.  Plans made it easy to coast and surrender responsibility.  Plans kept her stable in a collective of thieves where chaos was a favorite pastime.So of course, when Makoto invited her teammates out for a date around Dome Town, a plan was expected.





	Stealing Kisses Around Dome Town

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone back through this in order to shave down the story some. In rereading it I don't think the early part's was a fit for this story. It fit Makoto, but was too cluncky for this story. Its still the longest of the series, and I may trim it down a bit more, but I think it's much improved.

With changes of heart permanently off the table and her college class schedule Makoto had expected to visit LeBlanc less this year. She'd forgotten to account for two things. The flexibility that came with a college student's scheduling, and her lovers' insistent support.

Just one example of that was Sae's retainer. Futaba could perform her wizardry with computers and Haru's connections could leverage shells and pass-throughs. In the end there was only one logical answer, one Haru had quietly confirmed. While not enough to fully support Sae's new private practice, it was substantial.

As a result Makoto was able to visit LeBlanc at least once a week, often twice. It was there that her plans began.

Specifically the day before she sent the invitation to Dome Town. As was their habit, she and Morgana became embroiled in a discussion on the nuances of justice and crime over lunch. Their perspectives were very different at times, and precision aligned at others.

"So it comes down to intent?"

"In this case, yes." Morgana thought while chewing on a small piece of fish.

"So our changes of heart?"

"Well the card shows intent. If something made the treasure manifest on its own, and you happened to take it?" Makoto shrugged, uncertain.

"I see." Morgana chuckled. His whiskers twitched and danced as he did so. "Something wrong?"

Makoto gave another little shrug. "I'm thinking of inviting the others out to Dome Town sometime next week."

Morgana's whiskers twitched and danced. Makoto saw sparkles of blue-white mist form around their tips. That mist was as good as gun-smoke for Persona abilities. Gotcha, she thought to herself, as Morgana shook his head in mock exasperation.

"I suppose I'll just have to see how I'm feeling that day, won't I?"

"I appreciate it either way. But I'd love if you did feel up to joining us."

"Planning on going after the whole team?"

"Well... yes. Overplanning maybe." Makoto said, laughing a little as she admitted to that. Once it would have sent her into a tizzy of anxieties and fears. Not anymore

"Plans work for you. Get em, Queen!"

Step One: Confirm Morgana's Status and/or Companionship - Success; final decision will be rendered day of date.  
___________

One advantage of Tokyo's subway system was that Makoto didn't need to live on campus. Her campus was up past the art museum Yusuke took her to on their last solo-date. The subway could be inconvenient at times. But the savings from made up for the inconvenience.

Especially as Haru's new residence was close enough for convenient sleepovers. As Haru was also a student at Tokyo University, Makoto suspected it was as much for her own convenience as that of her partners in crime and, increasingly, life.

Standing outside the gate, Makoto reached to push the buzzer. Only to hear the click of the gate unlocking before she did so. Looking over, Makoto saw Mina on the front doorstep. Makoto let her smile onto her face as she walked closer. The woman was one of the very few people who knew the full truth of their polycule. Having someone in Haru's staff that knew was a neccesity.

Even the best couldn't handle all the details of such a business, their own life, and still have enough attention to respond to changing circumstances. Haru had done admirably. Mina was slotting into her role nicely. It still took time for them all to adjust.

"Good morning, Mina."

"Miss Niijima, good morning."

"Is Haru up?"

"I was just about to wake her when I saw you on the monitor. You'll both need breakfast."

"I suppose breakfast would be a good idea."

"Shall I awaken the young miss, or would you prefer the honors? None of you handles your temper well when hungry."

She... had a point, Makoto had to concede. Hangry Persona users weren't particularly stable entities. Makoto wasn't sure what Mina knew. But Makoto knew today wasn't the day to find out. She decided that a short delay for breakfast could be worked into the plan.

"I'll get her."

Step Two: Ensure Haru Makes their Date - Aborted. I now understand how Mina keeps Haru's staff in line and gossip free so easily.

Divert to Two-Delta.  
___________

When Anat drew close and, for lack of a better term, merged with Makoto's own consciousness, she could all but feel the difference. Even Sae, who'd been so distant until so recently, had begun to notice.

Most notably after an argument where Makoto had gone full Queen on her sister. Pushed to the brink and unwilling to simply take it, Makoto had one of her meltdowns.

It was the first time since their dad died that Makoto let her temper loose at Sae. Once Sae picked her jaw up off the floor, she had begun to make phone calls.

The first was to Boss. The conversation was short, sweet, and to the point. No, he hadn't seen Makoto. If he did, he'd take care of her.

Her second call went to Haru. As the eldest members of the Phantom Thieves the two girls were, well, thick as thieves.

Mina, still being vetted then for her current role, had reassured Sae that Makoto had just arrived safe and sound. And then blocked Sae from coming to the Okumura estate that evening to retrieve her sister.

Which, in retrospect, made Makoto feel a little silly for thinking she'd get out of something as prosaic as breakfast.

Haru and Makoto spent that night together. Once her temper had cooled, Makoto realized what she'd done. She'd yelled at Sis. Grabbed a pre-made bugout bag and walked out on her sister. Her anxieties, a powerful thing at the best of times, had come screaming to life and left Makoto a near crumbling mess.

Haru had taken one look at her crumbling mess of a lover and wrapped the Makoto in a fierce hug. All the strength that Haru used to lug around axes and fertilizer and grenade launchers, she used to hold Makoto. Somehow that hold had been secure, loving, grounding without being bone breaking. As Makoto learned at that moment, Haru was a master of all forms of hugging. Not just with trees.

She'd soothed Makoto and reassured her anxiety-ridden lover that Sae wouldn't hate her for this. That fights were normal in families, even the healthy ones that none of them had experienced. She continued soothing throughout the night.

Startled to realize she was in front of the door she sought, Makoto carefully turned the handle to open Haru's door. Makoto did her best to minimize noise as she opened the door to Haru's room. Glancing around, she saw that last Okumura was still in bed. From the rise and fall of her chest, Makoto suspected she was still asleep.

Slipping across the room to the bed, Makoto calculated the angles. Then, shifting around to one side, she crawled up onto the comforter.

Makoto remembered the morning after that fight with Sae. She'd come downstairs to Noir staring down Sae Niijima. Makoto had just been thankful someone took her ax. As it was she still had to wrap her lover in a hug from behind and whisper things in her ear that had nothing to do with violence before Noir had been willing to stand down and revert to Haru once again.

That in mind, Makoto looked down at her violent, loving, viciously protective lover.

"Haru, breakfast time." Makoto said.

Haru blinked awake, but Makoto could see the other girl wasn't fully conscious yet. Likely wouldn't be until her first hit of caffeine. Still, she was surprisingly articulate for someone just waking up.

"Breakfast? I thought we ha-"

Step Two-Delta: Breakfast with Haru, then Date - Eventual Success.  
___________

Makoto knew going in that the hardest target was Joker. Their leader was a particular combination of devious and observant that made getting one over on him a challenge. Speaking honestly, Makoto was looking forward to it.

She and Haru were the first to reach Dome Town. Makoto was almost surprised, until she remembered who she was talking about. She loved her fellow Phantoms with an intensity that left her breathless at times. But she had to admit that none of them were much for mornings.

Ryuji's live streamed gaming binges, increasingly popular she understood, often ran straight to sunrise. Ann was putting in later hours with night shoots, and vid-calls with her parents started late and ran long. Yusuke used what Makoto was sure was a very liberal application of artistic license to shuffle his sleep schedule at leisure. Ren had more of a cat's sleeping habits than Morgana. Haru's inheritance and take over of Okumura foods left her with late nights alongside the other issues. And Makoto didn't even want to touch the topic of Futaba's sleep habits.

"For a group as addicted to coffee as us, you'd think we could get up in the morning."

"Don't be a sourpuss, Mako-chan." Haru bit back a yawn, then drew deep of her own coffee from the thermal cup in her hand. "They'll be here. No one's cancelled, have they?"

Makoto checked her phone again. That was an early and long lasting rule. If you can't make a group date then send a cancellation to the group chat. Otherwise, with a group their size, thing became chaotic very quickly.

"No." She sighed after confirming what she already knew and learning something new. "In fact Ren and Futaba are en route. Morgana too."

"Oh... is that going to be a problem?" Haru asked. Makoto looked over at Haru and received a sweet smile that didn't hide a damn thing. Makoto sighed. Of course the other girl figured it out.

"No. He already knows what the plan is for today."

"Splendid. He can spend time with me. After all, you've already wrecked me." Haru's polite tones did nothing to disguise her salacious commentary.

Haru's lips were definitely swollen, and Makoto could just spot the redness where she'd gotten a bit vigorous around the jaw and ear, but still...

"You don't look all that wrecked."

"A shower does wonders."

Before Makoto could retort, a tuxedo patterned cat was suddenly by their feet, curling between Makoto and Haru's legs in the most convoluted figure eight pattern Makoto had ever seen. She chuckled.

There was only one thing that made him this affectionate.

"Hello, Morgana." Makoto said kindly, crouching down to let her hand run down his back.

"Hey Makoto! Hey Haru!" The black tuxedo's answer sounded slurred. Makoto wasn't worried though. Instead, she turned to face Ren and Futaba. She dimly heard Morgana's complaints as Haru picked him up into a cuddle.

"So where'd he get into nip?"

"Down the way from LeBlanc. Bunch of families began growing it. They say it's about insect control." Ren said

Makoto chuckled. She saw Futaba move over to Haru, the orange haired hacker obviously intent on piling affection on the catnip-blissed Morgana. Glancing back, she saw Futaba whisper something in Haru's ear. Makoto put it aside for now. Her metamours had their own relationships and Makoto wasn't about to interfere.

"How's the cat situation outside LeBlanc?"

"It's an utter catastrophe." Ren said with a straight face.

Haru let out a gasp at the pun. Then, in a moment of acting worthy of Ann, Haru turned and stalked away with Morgana in arms. Futaba ran after her.

Makoto turned to Ren, who chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Morgana wasn't sure he was coming until this morning."

"And?"

"And Haru's looking distinctly kissed."

"So what?" Makoto asked. Inside however, she knew she had to act. Now.

"So do I ge-"

Step Three: Sneak in a Kiss to Get One Over On Joker - Primary goal success. Secondary goal failed.  
___________

Divide and Conquer, Makoto mused, was easy when your targets were obligi g.

Futaba, Ren, and Ryuji were in an arcade playing a shooting game. House of the Dread or something like that, Makoto thought. Yusuke and Haru were currently admiring the grounds and flowers adorning the area. Morgana had looped himself around Haru's neck like a small black and white stole. Which left Makoto trying to find a crepe stand, and with it bait.

Ann, the rising model, had become rigorous about her diet and exercise regime. It had surprised Makoto at first, but then she'd learned about the concept of cheat days.

The days when Ann would indulge in literally any food that caught her fancy. So far as Makoto knew, their date was set for one of Ann's cheat days. That was important, otherwise Makoto wouldn't be able to pull this plan off.

"Hey Makoto!" Ann's voice, full of sugar and sunshine. Turning around with a smile already forming, Makoto saw her plan go down in flames.

There, in Ann's hand, was a crepe. Strawberries, cream, and chocolate.

Makoto shifted gears and smiled at Ann. "Where'd you find them? I was hoping for one myself."

Ann grinned and hooked her free arm into Makoto's.

"I'll show you. Not sharing this baby."

Makoto laughed at that. Ann was one of the kindest people Makoto knew. Indulging her love of sweets was a simple enough way to support the effort that took.

Step Four: Bait Ann with her love of crepes - Abort. Ann got her own crepes.

Divert to Four-Echo  
___________

Makoto nibbled at the crepe in her hand while walking with Ann. Their group was scattered about Dome Town for the moment. Makoto wasn't worried. They all had their own interests and passions, relationships and dynamics. The whole point of these group dates was to let their entire weird, wonderful, eccentric polycule have a chance to engage in those dynamics and interests. And then switch up and do it again.

Besides it was working to her advantage, so why complain?

"So whatcha think?" Ann asked, gently bumping a shoulder against Makoto. "Too much?"

Makoto shook her head and took a bigger bite. She'd chosen one called Bananas Foster at Ann's suggestion. Makoto let her eyes drift closed as she savored the taste. This was... she couldn't describe it, but she absolutely could have another bite of it.

So she did.

"Ah-hah! I knew you'd be a Bananas Foster kinda girl." Ann said with eminent satisfaction before taking a bite of her own crepe. Makoto smiled as she heard Ann's hum of bliss.

She got it now. Her relationship with Joker wasn't the only one that began on the premise of expanding her horizons.

Makoto looked at the crepe in Ann's hand for a moment, but it wasn't the dessert she was thinking about tasting.

Still...

Makoto glanced around. Three cops in the vicinity, at least one of whom was likely from their tail. She knew Joker had messed with their tail back at the fireworks festival. Or rather, she'd found out about it.

Still, she'd somewhat come to terms with this issue. It was the price they all paid for their gift - Anat would never tolerate burying parts of who she was. If the police wanted to hold it against her when the time came, she'd deal with it then.

"You're worrying again." Ann said from Makoto's side. Just before her fingers found Makoto's side.

Makoto squeaked, sweeping down with her free hand and turning a half step away. It was a reflexive motion born of countless hours of aikido practice.

Ann didn't have that much formal training. But she was one of the original Phantom Thieves, and those couple months gave her an edge in terms of life-or-death combat experience. Add to that her increasing drive towards action films and recent classes in muay thai, and Ann was on top of Makoto near instantly, her fingers darting for an opening Makoto hadn't realized existed.

it wasn't a difficult advantage to overcome in this little game. Makoto laughed as she twisted and blocked Ann's tickling fingers from her side. She swept that same motion up Ann's arm, following the line of it to prod Ann's armpit with her own fingers. The blond squeaked, giggling as she tried dodge backwards. She stumbled, started to fall.

Makoto's hand moved faster than it should have in a spar, but she wasn't playing now. She grabbed the model, keeping her from falling and spilling her crepe. 

"Whoa! Thanks, wouldn't it su-

Step Four-Echo: Share crepes with, then taste test, Ann - Success

___________

"Left, left! No your other left!"

"Dogs! Zombie dogs!"

"Watch the door, probably got hos- Called it!"

Makoto watched Ryuji and Futaba purge zombies with extreme prejudice in House of Dread 7. Makoto couldn't work out why she had thought there was an extra 'the' in the middle of the name.

But she could work out one thing. Futaba's slumped shoulders meant she'd just run out of health on this life. Ren cuddled the girl as she shot her name into the top scores, before sliding into her space.

He smoothly picked up as a new player, and the slaughter continued.

Makoto wrapped her arm around Futaba's shoulders. The hacker burrowed in closer, enjoying the contact. Makoto wasn't going to deny her that, but her affection spoke in a different way.

"Do you need tokens?" Futaba shook her head.

"Nah, just what we agreed on. Was so close to taking #5 on the top ten slot."

"Who's number 5?" Makoto was surprised. Futaba was a highly adept gamer, so whoever held the 5th slot was undoubtedly skilled. Futaba shot her a sour look.

"Shinya Oda."

Ah, well that explained it then. Even Makoto knew that the youth was a bit... obsessive when it came to shooting games. Which brought a thought to Makoto.

"Who beat him?" Futaba's look worsened. "Who said anyone did? They used the Gun About engine for House of Dread 7."

Ryuji and Ren were in their zone. Makoto spotted the change in their expressions. The shark's grin and that mockingly cruel smile. Skull and Joker were in the business.

"Well there goes my next turn." Futaba muttered as she spotted the same thing. "Those two have way too high a firearms level."

Hard to argue. Makoto looked around and spotted another game. Brushing Futaba's hair back to get her attention, she nodded her head to the game. Futaba looked, then quirked an eyebrow at Makoto.

"Racing you on a motorcycle is somehow better?"

"Given your levels in gaming? I think it'll be an even fight."

"A gaming reference from Makoto? Okay I'll race you just for that." Futaba shot her a cheeky grin before heading to the game and claiming two seats.

Makoto, meanwhile, waited for a pause in the action before informing the two boys. Joker's eyes didn't leave the screen, but his nod told Makoto he'd heard. She went to join Futaba. And to claim her bike from the scruffy boy attempting to sweet talk Futaba into a match.

"Ahhh... NoIdon'tthinksono!" Futaba spewed words as Makoto closed in. Makoto's eyes narrowed on the boy as she saw his hands begin to clench.

Nope, not happening. Makoto's first instinct was to pick a fight in Futaba's stead. Then Makoto felt that ever-so-subtle shift and the perspective of Queen showed her a much, much better option.

Slipping around the boy, Makoto got on the bike next to Futaba.

"Hey Futaba. Sorry, had to wait for a good moment to interrupt." She spoke the words to the orange haired girl behind to her left. She had her attention and eyes pinned to the scruffy boy with the clenched fists to her right.

Her expression dared him to use those hands and see where he ended up. She watched, satisfied as he stomped away. Futaba took a shuddering breath and drew Makoto's attention.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the assi-"

Step Five: Find a Place to Kiss that Won't Upset Futaba - Partial Success. Someone else upset Futaba, I capitalized on the opportunity.  
___________

Makoto stepped out of the arcade with squinting eyes and a goal in mind. Yusuke was next, then Ryuji last. He wasn't in trouble, per se, for his stunts at the fireworks festival. But she wasn't about to let him off the hook either.-

"Makoto?" Cool as water to a parched throat, Yusuke's voice cut the air. Looking around as best she could, Makoto spotted the artist, heiress, and incarnation of hope in short order.

She walked up to Yusuke, Haru, and Morgana with a small smile. "Ren and Ryuji are running House of Dread 7."

Haru's eyes lit up with delight. Perfect, Makoto thought as Haru turned to Yusuke. Morgana, meanwhile, grinned at Makoto. She scowled back at the cat who merely chuckled and set to washing himself behind the ears

"I'm sorry Yusuke but do you mind? I've wanted to see this game played-"

"And Ren and Ryuji have a unique combination of aesthetic and aptitude. I understand." Yusuke said, squeezing Haru's hand for a moment before the heiress and the attendant made a beeline for the arcade.

"Seeing as I cut off your wandering, would you like some company?" Makoto asked, trying to feign nonchalance. She wasn't sure she succeeded, but she also wasn't sure Yusuke would notice either way. Observant about people was more Ann's thing, Makoto reflected. Yusuke was better at patterns and details about places and ideals. The nuances of people routinely eluded Yusuke.

"You interrupted nothing." Yusuke said almost absently. "We finished our tour and were looking for you all."

Case in point, Makoto thought as she nodded. Accurate but not particularly politic was a good descriptor of Yusuke.

"How's the ferris wheel sound? I imagine you'd get some interesting perspectives from so high up."

Yusuke blinked, as though he hadn't considered that. Turning slowly, he looked at the rides in Dome Town.

Then he grabbed Makoto's hand and tried to drag her into a run. She laughed and sped up to a fast walk. Yusuke slowed down to match her pace, still entwining his fingers with her own. it was a lovely thing, and as sure a sign as any that Yusuke was winding down from the frantic state of creative energy he'd maintained since Ren's return. She mentioned as much, and Yusuke nodded.

"It's an amazing thing, to ride the cresting wave of creativity like I have. But it is an exhausting thing. Like those surfers we saw in Hawaii, it cannot be done indefinitely."

"Either you crash or the wave runs out." Makoto nodded thoughtfully. She shot Yusuke a look as the two joined the line for the ferris wheel, "Which one is it?"

"The wave running out." Yusuke sounded prim and delighted with that fact. "I'm quite satisfied with my work to da-"

"Philandering cheat!" The words snapped through the air. It took a moment for Makoto to realize they were aimed at the pair of them. Specifically at Yusuke. Looking up, Makoto saw a woman she placed as early-mid thirties. Slightly overweight, lack of muscle tone indicating a sedentary career or housewife with a disinterest in exercise. Black hair, brown eyes, and a vicious expression aimed at Yusuke. "Leading that girl with the auburn hair around the flower gardens. And now riding the ferris wheel with this one."

She felt Yusuke's hand slip from hers. Glancing over, Makoto saw his arm cross his body and grip the far elbow. Yusuke was drawing inward, shutting down under the quite public insult to his honor and character.

No. Way. In. Hell.

"Who the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Makoto felt the words tear from her throat. The woman blinked in shock. Then her expression turned savage.

"Either he's cheating on her or on you." A quick, judging glance. "Bet it's you he's cheating with. You're a mockery of a proper Japanese women."

Makoto felt her fists clench and the muscles in the back of her neck and through her jaw tighten. She began calculating angles and approaches, decided that putting this busybody into the fountain was just about right.

It was Yusuke's hand landing on her shoulder that forestalled Makoto. She snapped a look to Yusuke, and saw his expression had become chilly. Fox was in the building.

"Yet you choose to level baseless accusations against complete strangers in a public space. Which of us is a disgrace, I wonder?"

The woman snarled at Yusuke and stepped closer to the line of the ferris wheel. It moved, and rather than breaking away from the argument, the busybody of a woman followed them.

"I know what I saw you philanderer. Have you no decency? No respect for women? For yourself?"

Makoto was done. Grasping the metal rails that separated the ferris wheel line from the rest of the park, Makoto vaulted. Even as she landed, she turned and stepped. Then she was standing behind the woman. Two hands to the woman's shoulders, two quick steps back while pulling down harder than she truly needed to. And the woman fell directly onto her ass and back. Makoto didn't bother to bend over, just put her foot on the woman's chest.

"If I put enough pressure on this foot, I can give you an arrhythmic heart attack right now. Do. Not. Tempt. Me." Makoto stared at the woman for several long seconds before realizing the buzzing noise she heard was applause. Not the entire crowd, but a significant portion of it, was applauding her at that moment.

She flushed and scampered back to the railing. People shuffled to let her rejoin Yusuke in line. The woman slowly climbed to her feet, and then walked away much quicker. Shortly thereafter they were on the ferris wheel. Makoto looked over at Yusuke as the wheel took their carriage up.

"Thanks for keeping me from blowing my stack the first time."

"And thank you for defending my honor against that harriden." Makoto smiled and reached out to brush a hand down Yusuke's cheek. He shuddered at the contact.

Not quite done with his surge of creativity then, but close.

"Honor's all we have at the end of the day. Of course I wouldn't let some ignorant busybody trample yours."

"Nevertheless tha-"

Step Six: Capitalize on Yusuke's recent creative streak - Success with complications. Fuck that... busybody.  
___________

Given the recent scene, Makoto decided discretion was the better part of valor. Yusuke seemed to understand without words.

Of course he'd interspersed their kisses with lightning fast sketches of perspectives, angles, and scenes that Makoto would never have even considered. If she had to guess what drove his choices though, frustration and irritation would be good words for it. Sudden turns to dead end alleys, staircases that stopped halfway, and a pier that couldn't possibly work as a mooring were the ones that Makoto spotted and recognized.

Either way, they left the ferris wheel area quickly. A quick check of her phone told Makoto that the others were still in the arcade.

Just as planned.

Half of the group were avid gamers. The other half were at least passable. Haru's fondness for horror was well known. And they'd all anticipated House of Dread 7's release last week.

Makoto couldn't just pass up that kind of opportunity, and Akihabara was a weird group date location anyhow. They'd tried that once. It didn't work out too well.

"Maybe Kichijoji?" Makoto muttered half to herself.

"What's out there?" The voice was completely unexpected, and Makoto squeaked as she jumped. Ryuji cracked a grin at Makoto's response.

"Feelin jumpy, Miss Honors Grad?"

"Don't call me that."

Ryuji snorted. "Yeah, that's a big fat nope. So what's up?"

"Thinking about locations for our... excursions."

"We had an altercation." Yusuke said, and it was all he needed to say.

Dark and roiling clouds rolled over Ryuji's expression in an instant. Skull was at the helm, and chaos always followed in his wake. Not that Makoto had much room to talk. Still, she reached out and snagged Skull by the upper arm.

"I dealt with it." She said flatly.

Skull looked at her for a long moment. Then he glanced to Yusuke. Makoto didn't know what passed between the two men, but it finished the job. Skull slid away and it was Ryuji again.

He looped an arm around each of their shoulders and turned them away from the arcade.

"Sent me to grab ya. It's lunch. Little past actually."

Surprised, Makoto pulled out her phone and did what she hadn't before. She checked the time. Only to realize it was 1 in the afternoon. She'd gone straight through lunch.

For just a moment she felt a pang of sympathy for Haru's constant overwork. Then remembered that Haru had an entire support staff. One meant to keep her busy and complicated life on the rails.

"So where are we going?" Makoto asked, deciding quite consciously to ignore her dessert-before-lunch crepe earlier. Cheat day, as Ann had said blissfully to the laughng attendant.

"Pizza place over there." Ryuji nodded towards the restaurant tucked away to one side of the expanse that was Dome Town. "Come on!"

Yusuke slid into the large booth that the Phantom Thieves had... appropriated. Makoto decided that was a good word for their group, resolved to use it more often as she slid in after Yusuke, and Ryuji took the outside seat.

She wasn't about to get between Ryuji and his ability to move about.

Ren looked over at Makoto, and she spotted what Ryuji called his little shit grin. Ryuji obviously did as well, since he turned a beady eye on Ren.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask Makoto what's the score?" Makoto flushed and glared at Ren, who simply smirked back. Ryuji's expression screamed confusion.

"What sco-"

Step Seven: Make Ryuji Wait as Punishment - Success. At least THAT went to plan!


End file.
